


Of School Concerts and Little Ones

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David and Julia goes to Charlie's concert.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Of School Concerts and Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read the last one I posted. The comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to everyone who helped with this. You know who you are.
> 
> This fic is basically about nothing but I thought I'd share anyway. Enjoy!

David isn’t happy about this. It’s dark and they don’t have a full security detail with them. The car comes to a stop and Kim gets out to quickly scan the area. Julia uses the opportunity to reach for his hand and hopes to put him a bit at ease.

“David, you know we can’t stop in front of the school. That’s a sure way of getting noticed. It’s only a short walk. We’ll slip in, get seats and watch the play. Is it a play or a concert? I can’t remember.”

“It’s a concert.”

“I know you’re worried but it’s going to be fine. Charlie knows we can’t stay to greet him afterwards, right?”

“Aye. Don’t let go of my hand when we get out.”

David leans over for a quick kiss before getting out. Kim opens the door for her and Julia can’t help but chuckle when she sees David is already standing by her door when she’s ready to get out. It’s true what they say about old habits. 

They’ve gone over the plan countless times. Kim will join them inside and will call for back up as soon as she thinks something is off. That doesn’t mean that both of them aren’t aware of how very wrong this might go and he knows his wife well enough to know when she’s nervous. Especially when she’s trying to hide it. David takes her hand and they start walking to the entrance and he relaxes a bit when they’re surrounded by more lights.

“Are you ok? Are you nauseous,” David asks when he notices Julia’s hand resting on her belly. She’s doing a good job of hiding it but it’s becoming increasingly more difficult with each passing day. The speculations have started already but Number 10 has been mum on the matter.

“Mmmmh? No. It’s…I don’t know. It’s comforting.”

Julia gives a nervous laugh and David smiles at her. The pregnancy has been treating her well so far. She’s definitely glowing, and saying it’s because David is treating her well is her favourite retort when someone comments on it. He directs her to the entrance and lets go of her hand and places his hand on her lower back while she takes the lead. Julia says a quick hello to the teacher welcoming everyone and prays the young woman doesn’t say anything when handing over two programs. She’s been recognized. Julia can tell by the expression on the teacher’s face and hurries along as soon as she has the programmes in her hand. Once they’re inside, she points to an empty row and looks back at David to see what he thinks. He nods and as soon as they’re settled into their seats, Julia opens the booklet.

“Charlie’s grade is third.”

“Do you think we can slip out as soon as he’s done?”

“No. The whole school is doing the last item.”

David opens the little book just to double check that Julia isn’t messing with him. He groans when he sees that she’s telling the truth.

“Why are you not a fan of these types of things,” Julia asks and shifts a bit to face him.

“Because it’s one thing having your kid up on stage…but now you also have to watch all the other kids who you don’t have any interest in. You’ll see when that one you’re growing in there starts going to school,” David says and points at her stomach. Then he adds, “no. You’ll see tonight. You’ll be so proud to see Charlie but then you get less interested as it goes on. When it’s time for the next concert you’ll tell me I was right”.

“Just remember you’ll be a father of three in a few months. So you have a lot of concerts and plays to attend still,” Julia says with a grin and he can’t help but smile at her. David is excited about the baby. He was excited about Ella and Charlie too but this time it just feels different. Granted, he is in a much better place but he suspects the excitement stems from the fact that he’s having a baby with Julia. The lights dim and Julia squeezes his hand before both of them turn to face the stage.

“The little ones are going first. This is going to be so cute,” Julia says and David briefly turns to look at her and sees her smiling in anticipation of the curtain opening. He turns back to the stage when the music starts and can’t help but chuckle when the little ones, as Julia calls them, walk on. Judging from the many cooing noises she’s making, Julia is definitely enjoying this.

Both of them sit a little bit straighter when Charlie’s grade goes on and Julia reaches for David’s hand when she sees Charlie’s little face smiling brightly. To be honest, they probably know his part better than he does since he insisted both of them watch him practise on countless occasions. When he’s done, they turn to face each other and share a look only proud parents can muster. Julia sighs when the next group comes on and it’s a sigh David knows all too well. She’s bored. He swallows the need to say “I told you so” and instead reaches for her hand and squeezes it. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Julia sees David begin to shake and she reaches out to squeeze his thigh in order to get him to stop laughing.

“It’s so shit,” he whispers.

“David,” she says through clenched teeth.

Not even a minute later he hears her groan which sets him off again.

“Is this what it feels like to sit through a Cabinet meeting?”

“David stop it,” she whispers but he can hear she wants to laugh. She leans closer to him and whispers “how about we just make a deal? Our child will nev…”

David sharply turns to look at her and sees her staring at him with wide eyes. A mild panic washes over him and he reaches for her hand.

“What? Are you in pain?”

“I think the baby just kicked.”

“What,” he asks and Julia reaches for the hand that is currently holding hers and places it on her stomach. Sure enough, David feels another kick and gasps.

“Shhhh,” they hear from behind them and Julia rolls her eyes before returning her attention back to the singing children. 

Julia is pretty sure David falls asleep somewhere in the middle. It takes him a while to respond when she says it’s time for the last item, so he definitely dozed off then. They dutifully stand to join the other parents in giving a standing ovation as soon as the last note from the piano is heard. The clapping hasn’t even properly stopped when David leans over to Kim who was sat behind them and asks her to have the car out front before they leave the hall.

He’s relieved to see there’s not a lot of people outside but he is still on high alert as he loops their arms and engages in light conversation.

“I can’t believe our child chose a school concert as the time for a first kick,” David says.

“Prime Minister,” someone calls and Julia automatically looks in the direction of the sound. David’s hold on her tightens and he feels her falter before she gives a polite wave to the man who tried to get her attention.

“There’s the car,” David says and falls in step closely behind her to make sure she’s safe. Kim opens the door for Julia and David quickly gets into the other side so that they can drive off.

“The evening wasn’t too bad,” she says as they head towards the other side of the city.

“It wasn’t. You definitely got bored though,” David teases and reaches out to put his hand on her thigh.

“I did. I was only interested in the little ones and Charlie.”

They fall into a comfortable silence before David speaks again.

“Ella has a netball game next week Saturday.”

“I know. I might’ve told her I’m joining you.”

“Julia…”

“It’s going to be so much fun! We’ll take more security with but ask them to keep their distance. It’s going to be a while before we get to do normal stuff again. Because once the news of the pregnancy gets out it’s going to be a frenzy.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. We’ll leave at 8 then,” Julia says and avoids his gaze. She knows him well enough to know he’s starting at her with an open mouth and she swallows her smile and turns her head to look out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
